Arranged to Sesshoumaru
by Kim1492
Summary: Kagome's mom dies in a car accident and her dad cant take care of her. what does he mean that he has decided her future? How could he do that to her?....yea not good at summaries, just read the first chapter and see if you like it. ok? **On Temp. Haitus*
1. Chapter 1

Ok, this is my first fanfic ever, so its a little choppy at times this I know. I dont own any of the Inuyasha characters (sadly). Now, on to the story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Doctor, is she gonna be ok?" The doctor looked at the man standing across from him.

"Mr. Higurashi, I'm sorry, but there is nothing more we could do. She's gone"

"No…Please, Mom no…Kagome dropped to her knees. Her mom, the strongest woman in the world, was gone.

"If you would like, we can let you in to see her, you know, to say good-bye."

"No, I saw what she looked like at the scene, my daughter does not need to see that."

"I understand, I'm terribly sorry"

"It's not your fault, we will be on our way, my son is home alone and we need to tell him the news."

"Dad, she's gone….how…how can she be gone?" tears poured down her face as she turned to face her father.

"I know Sweet Heart, I know….come on, we need to get home." he sighed as he tried to lead his only daughter out of the hospital, his son was waiting for them to come home, but he would be crushed when he heard what happened.

Kagome nodded and started to walk to the car. What would happen to her now? Who would comfort her when she needed it? And what about Souta? He was still just a kid, he needed his mom now more than ever.

--Six Months Later--

That was six months ago, Souta fell into a depression and was sent to live at their grandpa's house and Kagome stayed to live with her dad at the shrine.

"Kagome, can you come to my office we need to talk" Mr. Higurashi was nervous. How would his daughter take the news he was going to tell her? She was always the kind of person that liked to be in control of her decisions, so what would she say?

Kagome walked into the office and sat down in the chair across from her father, she could tell something was wrong, but couldn't figure out what could have her dad so nervous.

"Dad, what is it?"

"Kagome, work called me last week and told me that ever since your mother's death my bad spirits have kept all of my co-workers in a state of depression, so they told me that the best thing for everyone else is that I find a new job, Tuesday was my last day at Shikon Corp."

"Ok, so do you want help in finding a new job, because Sango's dad is hiring and the pay is good."

Mr. Higurashi sighed.

"No Kagome, I don't want your help in searching for a new job. I would however like to have your Cooperation and understanding."

Kagome looked at her father confused. What did he need her cooperation for? And what was there to understand?

"Dad, what's going on?"

"Kagome, I will not go on until you promise me that you will believe that what I am going to tell you is for your own good and that you will not make a fuss." He was hurting, first his wife left, then his son moved out, now he was getting rid of his daughter….all because of his inability to get over his grief.

Kagome watched her father, he has never acted like this, and what did he mean " for her own good"? what did he do that involved her ?

"umm…ok."

"Promise me Kagome"

"I promise." She looked at her dad with confusion shining in her blue orbs, but waited for him to continue.

"Kagome, I looked for a job but none had a high enough pay in order for me to support both of us, a cat, and keep the shrine. So, I came to a decision and sought out a well known business man and we sat down for lunch and told him of my situation, then told him of my decision, I told him that it was for your own good, I have not been a good father to you and Souta, but Souta is gone, and now it's your turn. You see, when ever he dies, his eldest son cannot take over the business until he has an heir for the business him self. So we came to an understanding and agreed that it was best for everyone." There he has said it….well maybe not all of it, but this needed to sink into her mind for a second before he wanted to continue

"Dad what are you talking about? " Ok, she was confused. Her dad was speaking in riddles that she didn't quite get, and the uneasy feeling in her stomach was making her sick. She wanted answers.

"Kagome, please, forgive me, but since I cant be the father that I should be, I have arranged for you to be married to the business lord's eldest son "

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK, that's it for the first chapter. It has been edited and i want to thank everyone for their patience, yes I know it's shorter than it was, I apologize. I haven't been able to work on my story for a while because of High school, getting ready for college, and other goings on. Please Rate and Review ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters. I only own the story line :)

Previously :

"Kagome, please, forgive me, but since I cant be the father that I should be, I have arranged for you to be married to the business lords' oldest son "

Now:

"WHAT?! HOW COULD YOU?!"

"Kagome calm down, I told you not to make a fuss over this"

"NO, I WONT CALM DOWN! WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO CONTROL MY FUTURE?!"

Kagome was furious. Her father was just going to hand her over to a man, one that she doesn't even know, to be married. How could he do this? Her mother would never allow such a thing…._'that must be it…I remind him too much of mother, I look like her and have her personality. But still….'_

"It's because I look like her, isn't it?"

"What?"

"You're getting rid of me because I look like mom." She stared her father in his eyes and saw the sadness in them…_'so it's true' _

"Is there anything else you want to tell me that will make my day worse?"

"Well…they are a family of demons. The father is one of the strongest Demons to ever exist and is lord of Western Japan."

She turned away from him, she didn't want to see him

"I see….I shall go pack then. When will some one be here for me?"

"I will call and notify him that you are ready to be picked up"

"Fine…" And with that, she turned and walked to her room, leaving her father alone in the office.

Mr. Higurashi sat back in his chair and sighed, this was not going as well as he hoped it would. Why couldn't she understand that it was for her own good? Well, too late to change anything now, he had a phone call to make…one he wasn't looking forward to anymore. _'well, he said call as soon as I had told her.'_

He picked up the phone and dialed the number to his office.

"Thank you for calling Taisho Corp., how may I help you?"

"I need to speak to Mr. Taisho, I'm Mr. Higurashi"

"Oh yes, he is expecting your call, I'll connect you"

"Thank you"

"Taisho"

"Mr. Taisho? Hello, it's Higurashi"

"Oh, hello Higurashi, how have you been?"

He sighed "I've been better."

"yes…well… I'm sure there is a reason for your call?"

"Yes, I have talked to Kagome and told her about the arrangement."

"Ah, and how did she take that bit of information?"

"My ears are still ringing."

"and how did she take the news that we are demons?"

"I'm guessing it didn't bother her too badly, she didn't say too much when I told her that."

"She must not have a problem with demons. Good, that will make this easier for all of us."

"yes it will, but I think she hates me now. She went into her room without another word."

"I'm sure she doesn't hate you, she just needs time to get used to the idea."

"I suppose…how did your son handle it?"

"He was upset, but understands the circumstances of the arrangement."

"I see. I wish Kagome would see it as we do."

"She just needs time, she will understand in time."

" I suppose…well, good luck, I think you'll need it once she arrives."

"Oh yeah, about that, when will she be ready?"

"She is packing as we speak."

"Fine, I'll send a driver to pick her up immediately, that is, if it's alright with you?"

"yes, it's fine, I'll talk to you soon."

"alright, Good bye Higurashi."

"Good bye Mr. Taisho"

After hearing the line disconnect, Mr. Higurashi hung up the phone and left the office, he had to tell his daughter that a car was on the way.

When he reached her door, he could hear her talking to some one, _'she is probably talking to Sango on her cell phone'_. Knocking on the door before entering, he walked in and saw her belongings neatly packed, labeled, and ready to go. When she finally noticed him she said good bye to Sango and put down her phone.

"A car is on the way to pick you up, I don't know how long it will take for it to get here though."

"Alright" she wouldn't even look at him

"Kagome, please don't be mad, I did what I thought would be best for you." Now she was looking at him, and he wanted to run out the door with the fury that he could see in her eyes

"What was best for me? How could giving me away to some stranger, who I don't even know, so I can marry his son, be best for me?" She was unnaturally calm, he was expecting her to scream, or cry, but not the calmness that she had

"You will learn someday, but for now, I will help bring your things to the living room."

"No. I will do it alone, I don't need you to help, trust me, you've done enough, just leave me alone."

"Kagome listen, just let me help-"

"GET OUT!! I DON'T WANT YOU TO "HELP" ME WITH ANYTING, LAST TIME YOU THOUGHT YOU WERE HELPING YOU SCREWED UP MY LIFE. SO GET. OUT!!" after she shoved him out of it, she slammed the door.

Kagome was sitting on her bed, looking out the window, when she saw a limousine pull up in front of the house. _'that must be my ride' _she got up and walked down stairs. When she was at the bottom of the staircase she saw a short little toad looking thing.

"Hello, I am here to pick up a "Kagome Higurashi" on my masters wishes" the little man looked around the room and only saw one girl, so he figured it was her. "I take it you are she?"

"Yes, that is me."

"If you will, please follow me and I will have someone load the car." and with that, the little man walked out the door,

Kagome was about to follow after him, but was stopped when someone grabbed her arm, when she turned around her father pulled her into a hug.

"please, Kagome, understand that I still love you, you are still my daughter, I will come and see you soon." he released his daughter and looked down at her. She looked him in the eyes as she spoke

"You might be my Father, but you are no longer my Dad, you gave up that right the day you made the agreement to get rid of me." and with that she turned and walked out to the car. When she got to the car a man with long black hair, tied up in a high pony tail was there. When he turned to load her luggage Kagome could see a brown tail swishing behind him. _'Wonder what kind of demon he is'_

"Hey, I'm Koga, Nice to meet you" he opened the door for her, and after she got in, climbed in beside her.

"Hello"

"You ok?"

"I'll be fine…how long is the trip?"

"The ride will be about 2 hours, too long if you ask me. It would be easier to fly in my opinion"

"yea…if you don't mind me asking, what kind of demon are you?" Koga looker at her a little surprised.

"I'm a Wolf Demon, and I'm surprised that you are this calm around demons, most people are afraid of us."

"I'm a Miko, so Demons don't bother me." Koga knew that, he could sense her priestess powers when she approached. _'she is strong for being so young'_ Kagome let out a yawn and Koga looked over at her.

"You can take a nap if you want, the ride is just getting started and we have a long way to go."

Kagome nodded "alright I will." and with that she drifted off

2 and a half hours later

"Hey wake up, we're here" Koga shook Kagome to wake her. After a little while her eyes fluttered open.

"Where am I?" Kagome looked around and saw the same guy from earlier looking at her, ' so it wasn't a dream'

"We're at the estate, come on, I'll walk you to the house" he held out his hand and, when she took it, helped her out of the car.

Kagome looked at what lay before her, she was stunned. The house was huge, there was what looked like a garage on the right side of the house. All of this sat on a piece of land that was surrounded by trees with a high security gate at the exit.

"well, come on. You can check out the house later, we need to let the lord of the house know you are here." Kagome nodded her head and followed Koga up the walk and in the door. When they were through the door Kagome noticed that a woman was arguing with a little girl about wearing a jacket outside (Forgot to mention that it's winter). When the woman noticed them she sent the little girl upstairs and turned to them.

"Welcome back Koga, I take it everything went well?"

"Yea, it was alright, trip was too long for my tastes though." he sighed

"I guess so, well, Inuyasha is in his room, you can go up if you want."

"Alright, I have a bone to pick with that mutt anyway." he turned to look at Kagome

"It was nice to meet you, I guess I'll see you around?"

"yea, alright." and then he ran up the stairs opposite the ones that the little girl went up.

"You must be Kagome" Kagome turned to look at the woman in front of her.

"Yes ma'am"

"Oh please, don't be so formal with me, my name is Izaoi, I'm the lady of the house." she smiled at Kagome, ' she seems like a nice person' Kagome smiled back at her.

"Well follow me, I'll take you to my husband, I think he is in the study." She turned and went up the stairs, Kagome close behind her.

When they got to the top of the stairs Kagome was led down a long hall to a door that said "Toga (Study)".

"Here we are, I'll leave you now." and she walked back down the hall.

Kagome turned and knocked on the door and was answered by a low "Enter". She walked through the door and saw a man with long silver hair and golden eyes sitting behind a desk. When he noticed who walked through, he stood to greet her,….he was tall….

"You must be Kagome? Nice to finally meet you. I am Toga Taisho."

"Pleased to meet you sir, and yes, I am Kagome."

"Well, have a seat so we can talk, we have much to discuss." He walked back around the desk and took his seat as Kagome sat down in front of him. When Kagome sat down she got a better look at him. He had a dark blue jagged stripe on each cheek bone and sharp fangs.

"Well Kagome, welcome to my home. I will do my best to make you comfortable, but I'm sure that my Youngest son won't be any help. He can be as stubborn as a mule…I don't know where he gets it, not from me, I know that much…anyway. We have a few rules in the house. First off, please knock before you go into a room, it's only polite. Second, If you want some friends over, let me know ahead of time so that I can warn the others. And finally. Please, Please. Don't fight with my coworkers' daughters."

"Sir, why would I fight with them? I have never met them."

"You will understand once you are around them for a while…now…anymore questions?"

"yes sir. What kind of demons is your family?"

"We are a family of Two Full Dog demons, one Half-Demon, and two humans" '_wow, they sure are a mixed up bunch. Well, at least there are some humans here.'_

"I have one more question sir."

"And what would that be my dear?"

"um…who is the man that I am…that is to say…who am I engaged to?"

"I thought you would ask that, his name is Sesshoumaru, he is my oldest son and heir to my business. You will meet him and everyone else at dinner in a few hours."

"Ok. I have no more questions"

He stood up and walked to the door "Alright. Then I will go, I have to talk with my wife about dinner, just go down the hall, take the stairs and go up the other set, go down the hall to the very last door on the right. That is where you will be staying, your belongings have already been put away, you may freshen up for dinner if you wish, or explore the house." and then, without another word, he left. _' ok, well I guess I'll go see what my room looks like'_ Kagome left and went to her room. It took her a little bit but when she found it and walked in, she was impressed. The walls were white and the carpet was a beige color, the bed was king size with white sheets and a dark blue comforter. A big screen TV. was on the wall opposite the bed, above an entertainment center. '_not bad, these people know how to live.' _She walked over to the dresser and opened it, but, she didn't find her clothes. Instead, she was looking at a drawer filled with boxers. "umm…oops…"

"Ah, don't worry about it, you'll see me _in_ them eventually_."_

Well, thats it for that chapter. Sorry for the long wait, but i'm at my dad's and i don't have access to the internet except on mondays. I will try to get the next chapter us as soon as possible. And remember. If any one has any ideas i will be more than happy to try and put them in the story.

Rate and Review!

Kim


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews, all I am getting is good ones so I guess ya'll like the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Inuyasha, so evil lawyers back away!

--

Previously:

Ah, don't worry about it, you'll see me _in _them eventually

Now:

Kagome turned around to see who was speaking to her. It was a boy around her age, had long silver hair like toga…but he had dog ears on his head

"uh…who are you?"

"I'm Inuyasha, and if you like boxers, wait till you see _me_ in them." Inuyasha gave her a crooked smile.

'_uh…'_ Kagome spun around when she heard a door open within the room. She saw a young man walk out from what she guessed was the bathroom, seeing as he was only wearing a towel. He was drying his silver hair with a second towel when he saw the other two, but he never stopped his actions. "Inuyasha, leave the girl alone. What has she ever done to you?" He walked over to another door and went inside, closing it behind him. Inuyasha could see the blush that covered her whole face. _'she must be the girl, dad said that she would be here today.'_ Inuyasha could feel her aura, and the Miko power that was within it._ 'a Miko that doesn't have a problem with demons? that's not somethin that you see everyday_.' After another brief moment the door opened again and the young man walked out. He walked over to the two and gazed at the young woman. _'hm, this must be her.'_ Kagome stared at the young man in front of her. Who was he? And what was with the one with the ears? _'he must be the half demon'_

"You must be Kagome Higurashi. Father told me you were on your way up." Kagome nodded

"umm…yea…who are you?" Sesshomaru chuckled "forgive me. I am Sesshomaru, your betrothed. My father told me you were on your way here so I decided to shower. If you want, you can freshen up before dinner." Sesshomaru turned to Inuyasha "And you, I will only tell you this once. Do not scar my fiancé with mental images of you in your boxers." Sesshomaru pushed past Inuyasha and into the hallway. He was making his way down the hall and shouted back "And stay out of my room Half-Breed!"

Inuyasha "humped" and turned to Kagome "I guess I'll let you get freshened up, see ya at dinner" and with that he turned and left. _'umm…o…k. This is not a normal family…I know that much already.' _Kagome walked to the first door Sesshomaru walked out of and saw that it was indeed the bathroom.

'_I guess I'll take a quick shower before dinner.'_ Kagome walked in and closed the door behind her. Stripping down, she stepped into the shower stall and took her shower.

When she finished her shower, she realized that she forgot to bring a change of clothes into the bathroom. '_damn…no clothes.' _Kagome wrapped a towel around her and walked out into the room, unaware of the pair of eyes watching her from the head of the bed.

Kagome walked over to her closet and picked out some nice clothes and shoes. She walked over to the bed to get dressed, but stopped in her tracks when she saw Sesshomaru sitting on the bed with a wide grin on his face and his tail twitching every so often in amusement "You know, I bet you would look a lot better without the towel" Oh Sesshomaru was going to have fun with this, he could tell that she was shy from the incident with the boxers, so him catching her like this was gold.

Kagome turned the deepest shade of red, how could she have not seen him sitting there?She really needed to start paying more attention to her surroundings, she had a feeling that he was going to do his hardest to catch her in embarrassing situations more often. And she really didn't want that.

Kagome hurried back into the bathroom to change. When she came back out she saw that Sesshomaru was changed and waiting for her so they could go down to dinner.

"Wow…women do take forever when getting ready." Sesshomaru walked over to her and extended his hand to her like a gentleman. '_umm…ok…what's the deal?'_ Kagome took his hand. Sesshomaru led her out the door and down to the dinning hall. When they arrived Kagome noticed Toga sitting at the head of the table. Inuyasha was Izaoi, who was at the opposite end of the table, and the little girl from earlier. Sesshomaru led Kagome to the table and gestured to the girl. "Well, you have met every member of my family except one. This is Rin, my little sister " Kagome smiled at the little girl

"Nice too meet you, I'm Kagome." The little girl smiled up at Kagome. I'm Rin! Are you the lady that's going to marry big brother?!" Kagome blushed a little and took her seat next to a smirking Sesshomaru.

The food was served and the meal was eaten in silence. Well…almost.

"Man I feel bad for you" Kagome looked up at Inuyasha

"What do you mean?"

"being engaged to that pain in the ass" he nodded to Sesshomaru

"I can't stand to be around him for a couple of hours, but you are stuck with him for life. Sucks for you"

"Inuyasha, if you wanna live to see tomorrow, you'll leave her alone. Don't give my fiancé a hard time because you don't like me."

"boys…"

"You know what? I don't know who shoved a stick up yer ass…"

"Boys"

"But I wish you would pull it out."

"Inuyasha if you don't stop then I'm gonna shove my foot up yer-"

"BOYS!!"

Everyone turned to look at Toga. He had heard enough from his sons, they had no right to act like this in front of Kagome. She was uncomfortable enough as it was. He didn't need his sons to make it worse.

"If you two can't get along, then you are both grounded. That means no friends over, and you will not go with me tomorrow into Tokyo. I can't believe how you boys are behaving in front of Kagome. You should be ashamed of yourselves." That made the boys feel bad. To be reprimanded by your father in demon society, especially considering he was a demon lord, was nothing to be proud of

"Sorry dad." The two said in usion.

Sesshomaru returned to his dinner, and Inuyasha was talking to his mom about something Koga did.

After dinner Kagome said good night and went up to her room to change for bed. When she got there, Sesshomaru was stark naked in the middle of the room. Kagome "meeped" and covered her eyes. Sesshomaru chuckled.

"you do realize that we are engaged right? That means that you will see me naked one day, it's only a matter of time."

"Well, I'll wait if it's ok with you. Just let me know when you are decent." a couple of moments passed

"all right you can look" Kagome uncovered her eyes and saw he was already in bed with his back against the headboard. Kagome walked over to her closet and pulled out a pair of red boy shorts to sleep in and a black spaghetti strapped shirt with a flaming heart on it. She walked into the bathroom to change and brush her teeth. When she came out Sesshomaru stared at her. _'she's beautiful, and has all the right curves in the right places. I really must thank Father.'_ Kagome walked over to the bed and nervously climbed into bed with Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru chuckled at this. "Don't worry, I won't try anything, so you can sleep easy. And if you want, I will sleep in the guest room if it will make you comfortable." He hoped she wouldn't, but he wanted her to be comfortable and trust him.

"no, that's alright you can stay." Kagome wasn't about to kick him out of his room, and they were getting married after all, so she might as well get used to it.

"Alright, as long as you are comfortable."

"I'm fine"

"Ok then, lets get some sleep." Sesshomaru clapped his hands twice and the lights went out. Sesshomaru rolled over so he was facing Kagome. She was laying on her left side so her back was too him.

Sesshomaru's Thoughts as he fell asleep

'_maybe one day soon she will face me as she sleeps…_sigh_ I wish we could've met under different circumstances, it will take a while for her to trust me._' Sesshomaru rolled over on his back and put his hands behind his head. _'I understand why father wanted me to get married soon, but why did he pick a girl that had no idea about the arrangement until the day she left? Not that I'm complainin'. I am happy with the one he picked…wait, I'm refering to her as if she were an object? I need to treat her with the respect she deserves, even if she is human. I will not give her any reason not to trust me.' Sesshomaru closed his eyes and drifted off into a Kagome filled dream_

Kagome's Thoughts as she fell asleep

_Well, so far they don't seem so bad, a bit different, but not that bad…and Sesshomaru isn't bad lookin. That's a good thing I suppose, but I don't know if I should let my guard down. Demons are said to have an animal side to them and that they are dangerous. Well…I guess I'll see what happens tomorrow.' Kagome closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep._

_Around 3 o'clock in the morning Sesshomaru was woken up by Kagome's screams._

--

That's it for the third chapter. I'm back at my house so i will be able to update more often, sorry about the LONG wait! Remember, If anyone has any ideas for the story i will most likely put it in. I have already done so with one person. Thank you** La Souiller Putain, **you did not give me the idea directly, but what you said gave me inspiration! Anyway, hope you like it, Rate and Review!

Kim


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

Disclaimer: I dont own any of the characters. So back off evil lawyers!

* * *

--

_Previously:_

Around 3 o'clock in the morning Sesshomaru was woken up by Kagome's screaming.

_Now:_

_Sesshomaru jolted awake at the sound of Kagome's blood curdling scream. She was thrashing around in the bed, but she was still asleep. __'must be a nightmare'_ Sesshomaru grabbed both of her wrists to keep her still, but her legs where still flying, almost hitting him in the crotch. _'damn, that was close.'_ Sesshomaru got on top of her and pinned her legs down with his and wrapped his tail around her waist. "Kagome, wake up" She couldn't hear him in her fearful dream. "Kagome, Please wake up. It's just a dream." She still wouldn't wake up and she let out another scream that had his ears ringin. "Kagome, wake up." Sesshomaru jerked his head around when he heard the door flew open and saw his father standing in the doorway. "What's going on-" he stopped when he saw the position Sesshomaru was in and Kagome thrashing beneath him. That made him furious. How dare his son try and force her before she was ready!

"SESSHOMARU! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!"

"Father, help me. She's -"

"I WILL DO NO SUCH THING! GET OFF OF HER NOW! I CAN'T BEILEVE THAT YOU WOULD DO SUCH A THING TO HER! YOU ARE A SHAME-"

"Father! She's having a nightmare and wont wake up! Help me, I don't know if it is a magic induced dream or not, but she won't wake up!" Toga could hear the fear and panic in his sons voice. He hurried over to the bed and saw that she was indeed asleep. "I can tap into her mind and awaken her." Sesshomaru nodded. That was what he wanted him to do in the first place! Toga closed his eyes and concentrated. When he entered Kagome's mind he saw what she was dreaming. _'no wonder the girl was screaming'_ he walked over to where Kagome was to try and coax her awake. "Kagome, you need to wake up. It isn't real, it's just a dream." Kagome looked up at him with fear stricken eyes. "Toga! Help me! I need to get out of here before-"

"My dear, just wake up. It is nothing but a dream."

"This can't be a dream, it's too real!"

"Kagome, if it was not a dream, if you were in any real danger, do you really think that I would just stand here and do nothing? That Sesshomaru would not be here and we would not be protecting you?" That made sense to her. Toga treated her like a daughter, even though he knew her for a half a day, so he wouldn't just stand around. "_Kagome, please wake up!"_

"who was that?"

"That was Sesshomaru, he is frightened for you."

"_Kagome, I need you to wake up now, I promise nothing will hurt you if you would wake up."_

The voice was getting louder _'he really cares for me.'_

"Alright. I'll wake up." Toga nodded and faded from her mind and returned to consciousness.

Kagome's eyes shot open and she immediately grabbed onto Sesshomaru and started sobbing. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms and tail around her and tried to clam her. "your safe Kagome, I promise. Calm down, nothing is going to hurt you while I'm here." Sesshomaru continued with his calm words and eventually her sobs stopped. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and Toga and saw that they were concerned for her.

"Kagome, do you want to tell us what you were dreaming that was so horrible?" Toga knew what it was, but was sure his son was wondering what it was.

"all I remember was a dark room with a huge bed. A man came into the room and started to beat me continuously, after a while he tied me to the bed and he…he…" Kagome's sobs started again. Toga couldn't blame her, in her dream she had many lacerations on her body and was bleeding continuously.

"do you remember what he looked like?" Kagome shook her head. "no" Kagome took a deep breath to calm herself, she was becoming embarrassed that they saw her like that. Toga walked into the bathroom and came out with a cup with some kind of liquid in it. "drink this, it will make sure that you have no dreams while you sleep. Not even magic ones." Kagome nodded and drank the medicine. It tasted horrible, but she drank it all and handed the cup back to Toga who threw it away. "well, I'm going back to sleep. Good-night you two." He walked out the door and shut it behind him. Sesshomaru watched as Kagome laid back down with her back to him. He sighed and laid down on his back. As he was slowly drifting off he could smell the fear coming off of Kagome. Rolling over on his side, he put his arm and around her waist and pulled her closer to his chest, draping his tail over her. He smiled a little when she cuddled into his chest even more and soon he could no longer smell her fear. _'maybe that dream was a blessing in disguise?' _"Good-night Sesshomaru." "Good-night Kagome." Sesshomaru fell asleep quickly, but not before Kagome. He made sure of that. The rest of the night was peaceful.

The next morning Kagome was awoken by someone jumping on the bed.

"Wake up! It's breakfast time. Your gonna be late if you don't get up now!" Kagome looked up at the person that had the nerve to wake her up before she was ready.

"Rin? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to wake you up! Sesshomaru said to wake you up by any means possible, so I am." Rin had a huge smile on her face. _'She's definitely a morning person._' "alright Rin, I'm awake."

"Ok. Breakfast in half hour!" Rin jumped off the bed and ran out the door. _'she's so cute, crazy, but cute'_ Kagome got out of bed and stumbled to her closet. She had half an hour so she was going to take a shower first. She looked around her closet but found nothing to wear. _'should I dress like I have been for them? Or should I dress like myself?_' Deciding that the latter was the best choice, Kagome grabbed a black shirt that said "My cuteness balances out my evilness" in white, a pair of black Tripp pants with white stitching and handcuff chains that crossed in the back, and black Vans. She carried the clothes and, making sure the door was locked, got dressed. _'man, this is a lot better than those dressy clothes.'_ Kagome walked into the bathroom and found her red hair extensions (they clip in your hair but looks real…look them up on hot .) and put them in. She also put on her studded wrist band, her leather band with a ring that connected the two with a chain, and her cross necklace. Kagome stood in front of the mirror to give herself a look over. All in all, she looked good. _'like I usually do. They need to get used to me like this, so, the sooner I go out there the better.'_ Kagome walked out of the room and made her way to the dining room. When she got there no one else was at the table so she just grabbed an apple and went into the living room. Inuyasha was sitting on the couch watching T.V. on their 64 in. flat screen when she walked in. When he saw her he was shocked. " I guess your not the goodie too shoes that I thought you were. Oh well, that means we have something in common." Inuyasha stood up so Kagome could get a good look at him. He was wearing a pair of black Tripp pants with red stitching and straps that crossed in the back.

"cool, I was afraid that everyone would think I'm a freak, but I was tired of trying to be someone I'm not, so I figured that I would just be myself."

"That's cool, there's nothin' wrong with bein gothic." Now he was talking nonsense.

"I'm not gothic, I just like to dress this way. Its more comfortable than jeans or slacks."

"oh, ok. that's cool. Everyone deserves to be their own person. You can wear what you want, it's your choice no one else's." neither had noticed that Sesshomaru was just around the corner. He was masking his aura and scent so Inuyasha would not know he was there. He just wanted to listen to what the two were saying.

"umm…yea. I guess so."

"So anyway. What do you think of us so far? We aren't that bad really. Well, I'm not. Fluffy on the other hand has some serious problems."

"Fluffy? Why do you call him that?"

"well when he trans-never mind." Inuyasha felt his brothers aura flare and knew that he shouldn't mention that, it wasn't his place to tell her. Kagome felt his aura as well.

"Sesshomaru? Why are you spying on us?"

"Well, I was sent to get you and over heard you talking. Father is waiting in the back for us, we are going to Tokyo with him so lets get goin." Kagome nodded and said bye to Inuyasha. When they went out the back doors Kagome saw a helipad with a brilliant silver helicopter that had the Taisho family emblem on the side.

Toga saw them and smiled. "It's about time, I thought I was going to have to come and get you. Now, lets go. My meeting is in 45 minutes and I don't want to be late." Toga helped Kagome into the helicopter after Sesshomaru was in. After he himself was inside they took off for Tokyo.

"um…Toga?" Toga looked over to Kagome

"yes my dear, what is it?"

"I was wondering if I could see my friends while we are in Tokyo?" Toga understood. She wanted to see people she was familiar with. He nodded. "of course, when we get to my office I will let you borrow the car to see them."

"Thank you!" Kagome missed her friends, and wanted to tell Ayame and Kikyo about her fiancé, if Sango hadn't already told them that is. The rest of the ride was in silence. When they arrived in Tokyo they landed on top of a high office building. Toga got out first and helped Kagome down. When Sesshomaru was out of the Helicopter Toga led them down a large elevator and into a large office area with two large wooden doors that led to the meeting room. "Well you two, you can either go to see Kagome's friends, or stay with me in the meeting and afterwards we can pick up her friends and go do something. Which is it?" that was a difficult choice. Kagome really wanted to see her friends, but if she waited then she would probably be able to go to the mall with them. "we can wait. I didn't call to let them know I would be coming over anyway, and I don't want to show up unannounced." Toga understood. It would be rude to just show up unexpectedly, with a stranger none the less. "Alright then, lets get into the room. He will come looking for me if we don't." Kagome nodded and followed Toga and Sesshomaru into the meeting room. It was a large room with a long table in the middle and a window in the middle of the wall._ 'could've guessed that'_ Standing at the window was a man with long wavy black hair and crimson eyes, The man walked over to greet them

"Glad you could join me. I was beginning to wonder if you had forgotten." Kagome shuddered, his voice gave her the chills.

"Naraku. No, I may be old but my memory is sharp as ever. I was discussing with Sesshomaru and Kagome what they wanted to do." Toga gestured to the two behind him. Naraku walked up to Sesshomaru and shook his hand. "Sesshomaru, it's been a while. I'm glad to see you are in good health." he then turned to Kagome. When he saw her he froze. She was a beautiful young woman. Toga looked at Naraku, then to Kagome.

"Naraku, I would like you to meet Kagome. She is Sesshomaru's betrothed." Naraku took Kagome's hand and brought it to his lips and kissed the back of it. "it is a pleasure to meet you, Kagome." Kagome nodded and took back her hand. " nice to meet you Mr. Naraku." Naraku waved his hand in front of him

"Please, just Naraku, you are too beautiful to be formal with me." that made Kagome uncomfortable. This total stranger was calling her beautiful, and she had a feeling he didn't mean it as a regular comment.

"umm…ok." Sesshomaru could feel her unease.

"Kagome, you need to call your friends and let them know to meet us at the mall." Kagome nodded her head. "Alright…is there some where I can talk to them?" Sesshomaru took her hand

"Follow me, we can go into father's office." Sesshomaru turned and looked to everyone else in the room.

"If you all will excuse us, she needs to make a phone call."

"Of course, when you are finished let me know so I can tell the parking attendant that you will be going down there." Sesshomaru nodded and took Kagome to his fathers office to call her friends.

"Thanks for that. He gives me the chills, I don't like him." Sesshomaru understand.

"I know, I could feel your unease. I don't want you alone with him."

"You don't have to worry about that, I don't plan to." Kagome took out her cell and dialed Sango's number

"Sango speaking."

"Sango hey!"

"Kagome?! Oh my god, how have you been?"

"I'm alright, what about you? Our last conversation was cut short."

"yea I know, I've been good. Hanging out at the mall with Ayame and Kikyo

"Cool, I was calling to see if you wanted to meet up? I'm in Tokyo for the day, so wadda ya say?" Sango was ecstatic!

"Of course! We'll meet you at the mall."

"alright. See ya'll there." Kagome hung up the phone and turned to Sesshomaru.

"they're gonna meet us at the mall. So when ever we are ready, we can leave." Sesshomaru nodded. "we need to tell father so he can tell the parking attendant." Kagome frowned, but nodded her head and followed Sesshomaru back into the meeting room. When they where in the room Sesshomaru could once again sense the unease in Kagome's aura. "Father, we're gonna head over to the mall." Toga nodded

"alright, I'll let the attendant know." Sesshomaru took Kagome's hand and led her out of the room and down to the garage. When they got there Sesshomaru walked up to a man and, after a while, the guy handed him a set of keys. Sesshomaru walked back over to Kagome with keys in hand.

"lets go get our ride." he had a smirk on his face. He hoped Kagome would approve of his mode of transportation.

Sesshomaru led Kagome past all the cars, trucks, and limos, and to the section of the garage that held all of his bikes. He walked over to the Kawasaki's and picked out his 'baby' as he called it. It was a sleek black with a Silver crescent moon on either side of the gas tank and chrome finishing.

"Wow…is this what we are riding?"

Sesshomaru nodded and got on the bike. "This is one of my favorite bikes in the garage." he said as he handed Kagome a slick black helmet with a black shield.

"umm…I've never ridden a bike before." Sesshomaru chuckled. He was gonna make sure her first ride was one she would remember.

"that's alright. Just hold on to me and don't lean until I do." Kagome climbed on behind him. "ok." Sesshomaru started up the bike and pulled out of the garage. When he pulled out onto the main road he took it slow…for a while. Just as Kagome was getting comfortable Sesshomaru pulled onto a straight road and punched it. He took off down the road and pulled the front end up off the ground and into a wheelie. Kagome screamed, the guy was nuts!

"Slow Down!!" Sesshomaru laughed

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Your Crazy!" Sesshomaru laughed and sped up even more, earning himself more screams to come from Kagome and a slap in the head.

"Hey! Your gonna make me crash if you do that."

"Well, quit scaring me you baka!" After about ten minutes they arrived at the mall. Kagome called Sango and was told to meet her and Ayame in the food court. When they made it to the meeting spot Kagome immediately spotted her friends and rushed to their side, leaving Sesshomaru behind in the dust…but he understood.

"Kagome!"

"Ayame! Sango! I've missed you so much, how have ya'll been?" Kagome noticed that someone was missing "where's Kikyo?

"Oh, she is probably hanging out with her new friend Kagura"

"oh…well, how have ya'll been?!"

"we've been great, been hangin out all day. It's not the same without you though, I can't believe your dad would do that to you! I bet the guy your engaged to is a stuck up pain in the ass!" Ayame always did have a way with words, and about that time Sesshomaru walked up and stood beside Kagome. Sango looked at the demon by her friends side.

"Um… can we help you demon? Cause if not then please go away, we don't want to start anything." Sango could sense that this was a very powerful demon, and being a demon slayer, she would have to fight if he attacked. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and then back at her friends a few times until it clicked.

"Sango…Ayame, this is Sesshomaru, my betrothed. Sesshomaru this is Sango and Ayame." Sango looked at the demon in front of her and put her hands on her hips. "So. You're the reason that our best friend was sent away? Thanks a lot jack ass." all the while Sango was berating Sesshomaru, her head was jerking around on her shoulders in an "Oh I know you didn't!" manner. Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow at the young woman in front of him. She had a lot of spunk, he knew that much. "your welcome" Kagome was getting really bored, really fast so she thought of Something that would get the fun started. "Lets go to Hot Topic!" Sango and Ayame both snapped out of it and the three of them raced to the store. Leaving Sesshomaru behind once again. _'why the rush? The store isn't goin anywhere.' _Sesshomaru followed the dust trails to the store. When he got there, the girls were all lined up at the counter talking to the man behind it.

"Hey Miroku!"

"Kagome! I thought you moved?"

"I did, but they brought me down for the day to hang out with those two" Kagome nodded toward Sango and Ayame. Miroku put his hand on his heart and faked hurt "but not me, oh how could you?! I thought you loved me! We were going to get Married!" Kagome laughed "I do love you Miroku! More than you will ever know. However we cannot get married, my fate has been sealed by my father. Forgive me my love" Kagome was throwing her arms around, making a dramatic scene. The girls and Miroku busted out laughing "Kagome your such a dork"

"hey, ya'll hang out with me so what does that say about you?" everyone laughed again. Sesshomaru was watching the whole scene play out _'is this the way she normally acts?' _

"Just like old times right Sango?"

"yep. Hey! Look at this!" Kagome walked over to see what it was "do you think I should get it?" Kagome nodded "oh yea, I can see you in that, so sexy!" Sango laughed "I know. Hey! Maybe you could get one! You know, for your man!" Sesshomaru saw the blush that appeared on Kagome's face. _'I guess they don't know I'm here…this should be interesting'_ Sesshomaru walked into the darkest part of the store and watched the girls. "Shut up Sango!" Kagome popped her friend in the back of the head "Are you crazy? He probably doesn't even think I'm attractive at all. The only reason we are together is because was arranged after all." That stung Sesshomaru a little. "Oh come on Kagome. He totally likes you, I could see it in his eyes." Sango put the black silk and lace underwear and bra on the counter "Sango my dear, you will look exquisite in this. I can't wait to see you in it"

"Shut it houshi, you will never see me in them" Sango spun around and continued shopping. "yea right, you don't know what you are talking about." Kagome picked up a pair of pants and held them up to ask what Ayame thought "well? How do they look?" Ayame looked at the pants "see if they have them with green instead of blue" she found a pair with green and showed her "much better" Kagome nodded and put her pants on the counter, along with a pair of shoes and a necklace. After they all paid for their stuff and said good-bye to Miroku they left the store, without realizing that Sesshomaru was behind them.

"I wonder where he went." Ayame looked at Kagome when she spoke

"Who?"

"Sesshomaru" Ayame raised an eyebrow

"He's right behind you" all three girls jumped in the air, dropping all of their bags in the process.

"DAMNIT SESSHOMARU! don't do that to us!" Sesshomaru smirked

"why? It was hilarious, and you should have seen your face, priceless" Kagome smacked Sesshomaru on his arm "was that supposed to hurt?" Kagome growled and picked up her bags. "I'm gonna head over to Spencer's, I'll meet up with you later." Sesshomaru was reluctant to let her go alone, but him and everyone else nodded and Kagome made her way across the mall to the store. Sesshomaru was watching her walk away when his cell rang.

"Taisho"

"Sesshomaru? The meeting ended about 10 minutes ago, I'll be at the office waiting for you to get back"

"ok father, good-bye"

"bye" Sesshomaru hung up the phone. Across the mall, Kagome was looking at shirts in Spencer's when a voice came from behind her.

"Kagome?" Kagome had chills going down her spine as she turned around

"Naraku? What are you doing here?"

"I was just browsing around, I used to shop here when I was married." there was a hint in his voice that Kagome didn't catch. Naraku picked up a maid outfit with a whip and tickle, and turned it over in his hand. He cocked an eyebrow and looked at her " I didn't think you were into this kind of stuff" Kagome blushed "I'm not. I shop for jewelry, shirts, belts, and wallets here."

"I see" Naraku looked around "Where is Sesshomaru? I thought he came with you"

"Oh, I left him and my friends at the other side of the mall" Naraku's eyes lit up

"I see" Naraku heard her stomach growl and he smirked "would you like to get something to eat? I'll pay"

"Oh no, I can't let you do that" Naraku waved it off

"come on, my treat. We can eat here in the mall at one of the restaurants if you like" Kagome wasn't comfortable with the thought of being alone with him for too much longer.

"I really can't, I have too meet up with my friends in a few minutes" Naraku was getting frustrated, why didn't she want to come with him?

"Well, invite them as well. I would like to meet your friends" Kagome knew that he wasn't going to give up so she gave in "alright, I'll come with you. Where are we eating?" Naraku smiled

"It's one of my favorite restaurants. A friend of mine is the owner." Naraku led Kagome a little ways to the restaurant. Once they were inside Naraku cast a concealment charm on the place so that they wouldn't be disturbed by her friends, or anyone that would get the wrong idea of them eating together, then led her to a table in the back. As soon as they sat down a young man with purple hair walked up to them.

"Naraku, what can I do for you?"

"Hakudoshi, bring me two of my usual" Hakudoshi nodded and went to make the meals. Naraku turned to Kagome "Hakudoshi is the best chef in the mall."

"Really? I had no idea" Naraku nodded

Kagome shifted in her seat, she really was uncomfortable being this close to him with no one else there. "so, what do you think of Sesshomaru?" Kagome looked up at him at the question

"He's alright. I haven't had enough time to really judge him though."

"I see" Kagome started to fiddle with her hair out of boredom. Naraku noticed this and decided to make small talk

"So, I hear that you had no knowledge of your engagement until the day that you were leaving. Is that true?" Kagome nodded

"My father didn't tell me anything for a while. And when he did I was leaving that day. I didn't even have time to say good-bye to my friends"

"I see. So you didn't know what kind of people they were or anything. That must have been hard on you" Kagome sighed "Yea, but they have been good to me so I'm not worried about my future anymore. When I arrived I thought that they were gonna be the high class type that had strict rules. Man was I wrong." Kagome was beginning to loosen up a little. He didn't seem as bad as he looked. In fact, he was really easy to talk to _''well, they say to never judge a book by its cover. Maybe it's the same with him?'_ Kagome was brought out of her thoughts when Hakudoshi brought out their food.

"Thank you, it looks very good." Hakudoshi nodded and left.

The meal was eaten in silence. When they were finished Naraku paid Hakudoshi and took Kagome back to Spencer's. "Well, I will leave now. You might need to check in with your friends, they might think something happened to you"

"Yea, your right" Naraku took Kagome's hand and shook it.

"Thank you for your company Kagome. We should do it again sometime." Kagome smiled and nodded

'_yea, he's not that bad. He just comes off that way, maybe for intimidation in the business world.'_ Kagome turned and walked back in the direction of Hot Topic. She was almost there when her phone rang.

--

Well, there you go. the 4th chapter. Thanks for all the great reviews! I'll get my next chapter up as soon as i can. I'm gonna start tryin to get a new chapter up once a week. maybe more. I dont know. Well anyway. Thanks abunch and if anyone has any ideas they are greatly welcome, because i have kinda hit a dead end on my next chapter, i cant figure out how to get it goin the way i want so maybe ya'll can give me some ideas. Thanks Again

Rate And Review!

Kim


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: For the 5th time, I Do. Not. Own. Any. Inu. yasha. Characters!...on with the story!

Earlier: 

Kagome turned and walked back in the direction on Hot Topic. She was almost there when her phone rang.

Now:

"Hello?"

"Kagome? Where Are You? Are you alright?!" Sesshomaru sounded panicked

Kagome was confused "I'm fine, standing in front of Hot Topic" Sesshomaru heaved a sigh of relief.

" We've been trying to call you for 10 minutes but you wouldn't answer. We…I mean the girls were getting worried"

"I'm alright. Where are ya'll at?"

"At the entrance. Meet us here so we can leave."

"Alright. See ya soon."

"ok" Kagome closed her phone and made her way to the entrance to the mall. She spotted her friends immediately and walked over to them. Sango walked up to her and smacked her on the head.

"Answer when I call you! You know I freak out when you don't answer"

"Sorry, I guess I didn't hear it ring" _'I wonder if they tried to call when I was with Naraku?'_ the thought made her wonder if Naraku did anything so they wouldn't be disturbed . Kagome was brought out of her thoughts by a strange noise. Kagome looked in the direction of the noise and noticed that Sesshomaru was sniffing the air and stiffened.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru turned his gaze on Kagome and glared at her

"Why is Naraku's scent on you? Why were you with him?" Kagome froze

"umm…well" Sesshomaru closed his eyes and began to concentrate. When he opened them he grabbed Kagome by the arm. "He Scent Marked You?!" His eyes began to bleed red.

"Do you know what it means to a demon when he scent marks you?" Kagome shook her head, she saw his eyes turn back to their beautiful golden color.

"It means he intends to mate you" Kagome paled.

"Nothing happened I promise. We ran into each other at Spencer's and he talked me into a quick lunch at a restaurant here in the mall. That's it!"

"I told you I didn't want you alone with him. You disobeyed me" Kagome cocked her head to the side.

"Ok you might be my betrothed, but until I see the ring on my finger you don't own me" Sesshomaru's eyes flashed, but he calmed down _'I need to remember that she is a human. She doesn't know the ways of demons'_

"Kagome. I am a Dog Demon. When we find a mate we are very possessive. I didn't mean to upset you." Kagome felt bad now. She didn't know that it was in his demonic nature to act that way, but why would Naraku scent mark her? '_wait a minute.' _

"Hey Sesshomaru, how come _you _didn't scent mark me as _your _intended mate?"

"umm..." uh oh, it had never dawned on him to scent mark her. what could he say? _"sorry but since I didn't meet you under normal circumstances I never thought to mark you with my scent."_ Yea, like that would work. "y-you would not have understood, I-I was going to explain to you what exactly happens in a demon mating when you trusted me a little more, and when we had some privacy. That way you would understand what you are getting into." Yea, it sounded good, maybe she would buy it?

Ok, she had to admit he had a point. If he had told her before then and she took notice of his aura mixing with hers she would have been confused, But after he was frightened for her during her nightmare, she knew that he cared for her. (what an airhead...)

"I understand, I'm sorry" Sesshomaru waved it off, '_that was close'_ "you didn't know. Now. Lets go, father is waiting for us. And you still need to ask your friends if they want to stay with us." "Oh Yea!" Kagome turned to Sango and Ayame "do you guys wanna come stay with us? Toga said it's alright if you do" Sango and Ayame looked at each other and then at Kagome

"I can't, my dad wants me to come with him tomorrow and help at the site"

"oh, ok. What about you Ayame?" Ayame smiled at her friend.

"I wish I could, but me and my family are leaving for about a week. We're goin to see my grandparents." Kagome gave both of her friends a giant hug "I understand, it's ok. Some other time I guess."

"you bet!" they said in usion.

"Ok, well we need to get goin." Kagome turned with Sesshomaru and made their way to the Bike. When they got there Sesshomaru put the bags in compartments that she didn't see before and got on the bike.

"Your just full of surprises aren't you?" Sesshomaru smirked as Kagome climbed on be hind him "you have no idea" he pulled the bike out of the parking lot and onto the freeway "please, don't do it again" Sesshomaru smiled "do what?" Kagome slapped him on his side "you know damn well what!"

"I do…oh wait…you mean this?" once again, to Kagome's horror, Sesshomaru pulled the front of the bike off of the ground while speeding down the road. "Damn you! I'm Gonna Kick Yer Ass!!" Sesshomaru laughed

"Is it really that scary for you?"

"well, not really. Not anymore, it's just when you jerk it up I think I'm gonna flip off." Sesshomaru chuckled "Kagome, I won't let anything happen to you" Kagome relaxed and put her head on his back as he gently put the front of the bike back on the ground. Not too much later they were back at Taisho corp. They parked the bike and met Toga up at the helipad.

"Your friends aren't coming?" Kagome shook her head

"No, they had plans already. But it's ok." Toga nodded and everyone climbed into the chopper.

"So, did you buy anything?" Kagome nodded and pulled out her bags. She showed him her clothes that she bought and her jewelry. "Well, it's too bad your friends couldn't come. I was looking forward to meeting them." Kagome smiled. "They wanted to come, but Sango's father wants her to help him at work. And Ayame's family is going to see her grandparents."

"I see……Are any of your friends demons? Or are they all humans?"

"Well, Ayame is a Wolf Demon" Toga cocked an eyebrow "Really? And is Sango a demon?"

Kagome gave him a nervous smile "no…she's a Demon Slayer" Toga was a little shocked

"Really?! Never heard of a Demon and Demon Slayer being best friends. Interesting."

"Yea, her whole family is Demon Slayers, but they have a regular job. Her father is the owner of Hirikotsu Construction."

"Hirikotsu Construction?" he looked at Sesshomaru "aren't they the ones that re-built our estate after is was partially destroyed?" Sesshomaru nodded "yes, and they did an excellent job" Kagome was confused. _'when the it was partially destroyed? What happened, did Inuyasha piss of Sesshomaru or something?'_

Before Kagome knew it they were home. When they got out of the Helicopter her and Sesshomaru went back to their room, Kagome put her clothes in her closet and the jewelry in a jewelry box that her mother gave her. Sesshomaru went into his closet and put on some comfortable clothes. When he came out Kagome was sitting on the bed with her back against the headboard, she had a disgruntled expression on her face. He walked over to the bed and sat down beside her.

"what's botherin you?" Kagome looked over at him "earlier in the mall, what did you mean when you said that you would explain what happens in a Demon Mating? Isn't it the same at a marriage?" Sesshomaru chuckled. "Not quite. You see, when demons mate they mate for life. There is no going back until one of them dies. They can be with no other except their mate. And if one of them does try to get intimate with another, then their Mating Mark will burn and their mate will know of their crime and punish them however they see fit." Kagome was still a little confused "what is a mating mark?" Sesshomaru blushed a little, but Kagome didn't notice.

"A mating mark is given during the mating process. When both partners reach their peaks of pleasure they bite each other at the juncture of the neck and shoulder" Sesshomaru gestured to the junction on his neck "here, for example, is where you will place your mark" he put his hand on Kagome's neck "and here is where I will place mine" Kagome blushed, now she understood…well almost "wait, you have fangs because you are a demon, but I am a human, I don't have fangs. Won't that affect the bite?" her question stumped Sesshomaru, for once he didn't know the answer to her question "I am unsure, we need to ask my father to clarify" Kagome raised an eyebrow at him _'he's just sugar coating the fact that he doesn't know…' _

_The two of them stood and went to find Toga._

One of my more uneventful chapters, but I decided to post it anyway. I'll try to post another one this week since it was short, but i'm not sure. I've kinda hit a dead end...anyway, thanks for readin, and for all of the great reviews! remember, i dont care if it's a good or bad review (flames will be ignored), just please do it. I want to know what everyone thinks of the story.

Thanks again!

Kim


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any Inuyasha characters .

"Talking"

'_thinking'_

"_Talking in mind either with beast or to other people"_

"_**beast talking"**_

Earlier: 

Kagome raised an eyebrow at him _'he's just sugar coating the fact that he doesn't know…' _

The two of them stood and went to find Toga.

Now:

Sesshomaru and Kagome walked down the many halls to Toga's study. They knocked on the door and walked in when a low "Enter" was sounded. Toga was sitting at his desk working on paperwork when the two walked in. Walking up to his desk,Kagome was about to speak when Sesshomaru held up his hand to stop her. She looked up at him confused. Why wasn't she allowed to talk? A couple seconds went by and Toga looked up from his paperwork at the two.

"yes, what is it?"

"Father, I was talking to Kagome about demon mating, and the mating mark when she brought something to my attention."

Toga raised an eyebrow "and what is that son?"

"I am able to mark her because of my fangs. She, however, cannot because she does not have fangs." Toga nodded "I know this" Sesshomaru looked at his father intently.

"will her human teeth affect the bite, or will it still bond us?" Sesshomaru could see amusement in this father's eyes.

"You will have to wait to find out. The two of you are to be wed/mated in 3 months. You will find out then what will happen. I will not tell you."

"3 months?" Toga nodded "your father and I agreed that it should be after your 18th birthday." Kagome nodded, she turned 18 in a month and a half…it was understandable. Toga stood, walked around his desk and put his arms around the two. "well, I for one am starving, my meeting with Naraku wore me out. Lets go down and see what the cooks are fixin' for dinner." Toga stopped in his tracks when he remembered something "Kagome, do you mind meeting us in the dining room? I need to talk to my son about some things." Kagome nodded "alright, see ya at dinner" she turned and left the office and, after some time, made it to the dining room.

After Kagome left toga turned to Sesshomaru.

"What do you need to talk about?" He had an idea, but wasn't to sure

Toga shook his head "I need to speak with your inner self as well, release him so he may hear"

Sesshomaru stared at his father wide eyed, whenever he releases his beast it is difficult to reign it back in.

'_What could be so important that he needs to talk with him as well….well whatever..'_

"_Hey, wake up. Our Sire needs to speak with the both of us."_

Sesshomaru felt his beast stir in its confines

"_**What is so important that you need to raise me?"**_

"_I know not, but you must listen to his words, no doubt they are of importance"_

The beast stretched as it came to the forefront of Sesshomaru's mind

"_**Very well, I am listening."**_

Sesshomaru looked to his father "He is listening"

Toga nodded "Alright. Now, I'm sure you are both aware that your heat is approaching in less than a week. And you will most likely want to take your mate at that time." Sesshomaru nodded

"_**yes, I can't wait to taste our beautiful mate-to-be"**_ Sesshomaru growled

"_We will not take her until the night we mate, you and I both know father will not allow us."_

"_**You know as well as I do, when I come out you cannot stop me easily. I will take her"**_

Sesshomaru was brought out of his minor argument when Toga spoke.

"I have put much thought into whether or not I should keep you from the girl. To protect her from something she is most likely not ready for, and I have come to a decision." Sesshomaru and his beast tensed, neither wanted to be separated from their mate-to-be. In the short time she has been with them Sesshomaru has grown attached to Kagome.

"I will allow you to be with her, but you must not try anything without her consent. And if you do bed her, you are not to mark her, and you WILL NOT pup her, so you are to use protection. She is not ready for that, and I promise you son that if you do pup her, you will greatly regret it." the look in Toga's eyes promised pain, should he pup her, and Sesshomaru knew better than to take his fathers threats lightly

"_**What?! I will not disgrace myself and use protection! If she is pupped because of our union, then so be it!"**_ Sesshomaru growled at his beast

"_We will listen to our sire. At least his is not keeping us from her."_

"_**I care not! I refuse to put anything on my-"**_

"_No! you will listen or I will lock you away during the process. You will not fight me on this or, if we do bed her, I will see to it that you will feel nothing!. " _now it was his beast's turn to growl

"_**you wouldn't dare…"**_ Sesshomaru smirked_ "try me…"_

"_**hn, very well"**_ deciding it was best, his inner self gave up the fight and returned to the back of Sesshomaru's mind…for now.

Toga kept silent during the inner dispute. He knew his son would have to fight with his beast on his own in order to show who was the one in control. Only when he felt that his son won out did he speak again.

"do you accept the terms which I have placed?" Sesshomaru nodded

"yes, we have come to an…understanding…and agreed to your terms." truth was, he was glad his father wasn't going to keep her from him. _'I probably would have gone crazy.'_

Toga slapped his son on the back "well then, lets get down to dinner. I think we've kept them waiting long enough." he nodded and followed his father out the door and down to dinner.

_Ok. This is MY chapter 6. Sorry bout the long wait, but if you read my notice then you know why its been a while. Yes, I did keep some stuff from the other version. And as for the proper version of Sesshomaru, if he doesn't speak to his beast like that then it wont take him seriously. He has to show his innerself that he can be the great lord that he will become…you get the idea. Anyway, thank you all so much for being patient with me and sticking with me through the story so far. _

_Constructive criticizim is welcome, just dont bash me, ill just ignore you. _

_And too all that read this story, review...please...it only takes a few seconds. members and non members, i dont mind if u put ur name down as daffy duck. just review, it is greatly welcome! (and it makes the writer happy) _

_Please Rate and Review!_

_Thanks_

_Kim_


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone! thanks for all the great reviews and for reading the stroy. I had to laugh when a I got a review from "daffy duck". I have noticed that there are some reviewers that have stuck with me through every chapter starting with chapter 1, they are as follows"

SlmCandle (i had to laugh when u sent me that comment in ch. 5)

PinkSlytherin

Lady Sann

sessysgurlapril13

Peyton Cummings (started in ch. 2, but stuck with me)

Takara410

and Angel of blood is trying, i have noticed

If i have missed anyone then i'm sorry, but you know who you are.

Disclaimer: Nope, i dont own any inu character....sadly.

Previously: 

Toga slapped his son on the back "well then, lets get down to dinner. I think we've kept them waiting long enough." he nodded and followed his father out the door and down to dinner.

Now:

Dinner was uneventful, Inuyasha talked about his day with Koga, Rin made a new friend named Shiori, and Izaoi visited with the neighbors.

After dinner, Sesshomaru and Kagome went up to their room, Sesshomaru said he needed to talk to her_ 'wonder what it's about' _When they were in the room Kagome sat on the bed and waited for Sesshomaru to talk.

"Kagome, I apologize for my actions today, my demon was upset about the whole "scent" incident and I let my control slip." He looked at her while he spoke and hoped she would understand. Kagome smiled "It's ok Sess, I didn't think you would really try to hurt me."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow "Sess?"

Kagome smiled wider "yea…what? You don't like it? I can always call you Fluffy like Inuyasha does. Or Fluffykins…Fluffy- Sama, or even-"

Sesshomaru cut her off "no…Kami no…Sess is fine" he sat beside her on the bed.

"Kagome, I can't stand the smell of his scent on you…I'm going to replace it with mine, like I should have done when I first met you." Kagome nodded _'bout time'_

Sesshomaru concentrated on his Youki and made it swirl around Kagome, covering her in it and mixing it with her aura…but there was a slight problem when he was finished…

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and he growled, causing Kagome to slide away from him a little bit.

"Sesshomaru, what's wrong?"

"His scent…I can not replace it with my own." Kagome's eyes widened

"So you can't mark me?" he shook his head

"No, that's not it. My scent is now on you and it is very noticeable…however, his scent is still there as well, and is almost as strong." She tilted her head to the side.

"So, what does that mean?"

Sesshomaru sighed "It means that, he has a right to you…and I cannot keep him from you." When she heard this her eyes went even wider "You mean I'm gonna have to spend time with him?" Sesshomaru nodded and Kagome cursed "Damn-it! I don't wanna, and neither you, nor him can't make me!" she folded her arms in front of her and pouted, Sesshomaru chuckled and then sighed "I'm sorry, but Youkai laws says you need to spend time with him, since he has laid a claim on you, you must let him court you." Kagome fell back against the bed "aww man…isn't there some law that says you can't claim someone that's in an arranged marriage?…cause TECHNICALLY they are already married…right?" there was silence "RIGHT?" Sesshomaru bowed his head

"umm…not necessarily" now it was her turn to glare "what do you mean not necessarily?"

"well, I could still lose you. If he were to prove himself to be a better mate than me, then you would go to him, no matter if we are betrothed or not." Kagome's mouth was agape. What if she didn't want to? They couldn't make her go…could they? Surely there wasn't some Youkai law that said so, and if there was it didn't apply to her…she was human after all.

"I don't have a say so? What if I don't wanna go with him!" he shook his head

"It doesn't matter, you were already in an arranged marriage to me, so either way you are still being forced to marry someone you don't want to." Kagome though that last part sounded a bit bitter…did he actually WANT to be with her?

"so…is there a specific time as to when I have to be with him? Because if not then I want it to be as least as possible"

Sesshomaru looked her in the eyes "Youkai law states that you have to be with him the same amount of time your with me so he has an equal chance in courting you in each week, month…as long as it takes until you chose one of us as your mate"

"ugh, so I have to spend basically…if you add it all up, the next month and a half with him?" Sesshomaru looked thoughtful for a moment then nodded

"basically yes, that's how it's gonna work. And when ever he calls and wants to be with you, unless his time is over what mine is, you have to go with him"

Kagome actually growled "What?! Do I get ANY time to myself then? What if I want to go out with Sango or something? I really don't want to spend all my time with guys you know, and I doubt you would want to go shopping with me" Kagome paused

"well whatever, he can spend his time with me all he wants, I'm not gonna pick him, he's a prick"

Sesshomaru felt something stir inside of him at her statement. He now knew that she at least wanted to stay with him, when she had a chance to go with another. After a little break he informed her that she can have as much time to herself as she needed…as long as she spend equal time with the two males. They decided to wait for Naraku to make the first move and then come up with a schedule. After about an hour of discussing this, Sesshomaru decided to press into a personal, and more important problem.

Sesshomaru looked over at Kagome thoughtfully. She really was a beautiful woman, even if she was human, but she was _his_ human

"Kagome. There is something I need to let you know." Kagome over at him and tilted her head to the side "what is it"

Sesshomaru took a deep breath and spoke "Kagome, since I am a Youkai, and an Inu at that, there are periods of time when I go into to heat, and my heat is fast approaching, since you are my intended my beast will want to take you." _'great job dumb-ass, I really could've said that better'_

Kagome's eyes widened slightly at the meaning of what he was saying.

"so, what, am I gonna have to be kept away from you until its over?"

Sesshomaru shook his head, he didn't need to be kept away from her during his heat, his beast would be outraged if she was taken away during a heat. No, what he has to do is gain her trust to its fullest and convince her that, since they are intended, then there would be no harm in him taking her.

"No Kagome, I just thought it would be best if you knew. I will be very possessive during this time and my behavior will change when you are around."

Kagome tilted her head to the side "why when I'm around?"

"Because my inner self sees you as my mate"_ 'but not just my beast Kagome, I do as well' _he corrected in his mind.

"oh…" '_he is being very considerate, telling me this. I wonder what will *_YAWN* _happen when-'_

"You are tired" it was a statement, not a question

Kagome nodded "yea a little. It's been a long day

Sesshomaru nodded "ok, we should be going to bed anyway, you never know what could happen tomorrow."

Sesshomaru stripped down into his boxers as Kagome went into the closet to change. When she came out the two of them got into bed and Kagome automatically snuggled next to Sesshomaru. He smiled down at the young woman and put his arm around her waist, pulling her closer, before the two of them fell into a pleasant sleep. The two never noticed the pair of eyes at the window that had been there, watching, through the whole conversation.

_OK, I have an excuse for the long wait….alright I don't, but school is taking so much of the extra time that I had like when it was summer vacation that I hardly have the time to do anything! Algebra 2 is kickin my ass!!! I'm lucky I still have a comp….but anyway. I've been slowly…and I mean SLOWLY working on this story, I'm gonna start working on it more often so please don't be mad…and. I beg you…at least for this chapter, don't tell me if anything is wrong, because I know there will be and I don't have the time to go back and fix it…so for this chapter alone, don't let me know. And ANY ideas will be greatly appreciated, I used one in this chapter, but I think what she said wasn't meant to be an idea…idk, but oh well_

_Thanks_

_Kim _

_please rate and review!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _


	8. Chapter 8

Hello my amazing readers, I'm back!!! I apologize for the what must have been an agonizing wait…but I cannot control what happens in my life…fear not, I have overcome the obstacle and will once again be writing Arranged to Sesshoumaru! I thank you all for not sending me angry messages, demanding I write more…anyway…what else to say?…oh yes, my reviews…one word, WOW…87 reviews and its only the 8th chapter…is this story really that good? Because it's a pain to write…I know what events I want to happen…its just MAKING them happen, well, if I do it right it should be good. Alright, enough of my blabbing, on with the story!!!!

Ah yes….I do not own Inuyasha…that is Rumiko Takahashi (I really hate disclaimers) . . *looks around for angry lawyers*

Recap:

Dinner was served and afterward Sesshomaru decided to talk to Kagome. He apologized for the way he acted in the mall and made it clear that he didn't want a pet name after Kagome called him Sessho…

Then he tried to cover Naraku's scent on Kagome with his own, but failed. Naraku's scent remained, but Sesshomaru's is much stronger. Kagome is going to have to spend time with Naraku…whether she wants to or not…She also found out that Sesshomaru is going to be in heat soon…. ^.^…then after the lil chit chat they went to bed….never noticing the pair of eyes in the window! *gasp*

Now:

As morning rays filtered through the window Sesshomaru slowly opened his eyes and was greeted with silky raven hair. A ghost of a smile graced his lips as he remembered last nights conversation with Kagome. He was glad that she had taken the recent turn of events, for the most part, well…if you don't count her small tantrum. Sesshomaru was brought out of his thoughts by a loud crash, followed by a bellowing "INUYASHA!!!"

He frowned. _'that whelp, what did he do now to bring on Father's wrath?'_ Feeling a slight stir from the woman beside him, Sesshomaru turned his head and looked down at the woman in his arms. _'She is different, that much I am sure. However, is she ready for what is to come? 3 months is not a long time to get to know a person before you mate them, but she seems strong enough to do so and going by what she said last night, she is fond of me…Is she ready for an eternal commitment though?'_ he frowned when he remembered her father.

'_The fool, arranging a "marriage" with a complete stranger. I could have been an abusive psychopath and he would have had no idea, I can understand her anger to him.' _

Another crash was heard, this time down the hall _'That boy is going to wake up Kagome if he does not stop his reckless behavior, I am amazed the house is still standing honestly….actually…Kagome and I are going to be mates, maybe I should start-' _

His musings were cut short when Inuyasha barged into the room, but stopped in his tracks when he both saw and felt an angry Sesshomaru and a sleeping Kagome.

"Sesshomaru you better get downstairs, Naraku is here and demanding that he see Kagome. Something about marking her and equal time?" His words, whispered though they were, roared in Sesshomaru's ears. A growl escaped his lips as he tried to think up a solution, he really didn't want to wake up the sleeping onna. _'Why is he here already? It's only just after sunrise, he should know humans do not awaken until well after sunrise.' _Nodding to Inuyasha, he slowly began to detach himself from Kagome. How she was still sleeping, he had no idea.

When he was out of bed he pulled the covers back over Kagome , then pulled on a pair of jeans, wife-beater and shoes and headed down stairs…after he brushed his hair of course.

When he arrived down stairs he saw Naraku sitting in his chair, _his_ chair, waiting for Kagome. Naraku looked up when he felt Sesshomaru come downstairs and could feel his mounting anger in his aura. Naraku smirked _'so, he understands…good, there should be no problem then.'_ Naraku rose from the seat and extended his hand to Sesshomaru, who ignored it.

"What do you want Naraku?" Sesshomaru hissed, he knew what he wanted, but he'd be damned if he got it. Naraku's smirk grew "You know exactly why I'm here Sesshomaru, I wish to spend time with my mate-to-be is all. I'm sure you understand something as simple as that?" So hard, so hard was it to not just pounce on the hanyou in front of him and rip his black heart out of his chest. The bastard was mocking him and he knew it, but by Youkai law, there was nothing he could do…

A low growl resounded through the room and Sesshomaru noticed for the first time that his father was standing in the corner. Toga walked over to his son's side and glared at Naraku.

"Naraku, you know as well as I that you can not mark a female, and it be justifiable , without her consent. You can try to fool my son all you want, but you will not get passed me. All I have to do is inform the rest of the Youkai council of your actions and you and yours will be banished from the land and, since you are a hanyou, your Youkai powers purified. We do not take kindly to actions such as this, epically since you knew that the girl is promised to an Heir of one of the four lands." Toga squared his shoulders after his small speech. That would stop the kumo in his tracks if nothing else and he would definitely let the rest of the council know about this, no matter what the hanyou said.

Naraku felt his blood run cold…er…He knew the Inu No Taisho would not go back on his word, he WAS his business associate after all, so he knew how he worked. Knowing his time was running short, Naraku formulated a plan in record time.

"Lord Toga, I am well aware of Youkai laws. I am also aware of Youkai laws on hanyou's. Since finding a suitable mate for a powerful demon is becoming more and more difficult with the flow of time, if one is found then demons are allowed to compete with one another and woo the female/male so that the may mate with the being, be it human, Youkai, or hanyou. I fail to see how this situation is any different, other than it is your son involved and he is an heir. Would it matter so much if it were any other demon?" Alright, this was it. It either worked, or he would have to find other means to get close to the Miko. Toga was getting ready to respond when Kagome's aura was felt entering the room. Sesshomaru's back went rigid. He hadn't planned on Kagome finding out that Naraku had shown up, ready to start courting her. He prayed that she wouldn't notice, but it would seem the Kami's were against him….he knew things were 'bout to get ugly.

Soon, Kagome arrived at the bottom of the stairs, still in her sleeping clothes. Sesshomaru would have smirked at her profile, but growled at the Lust he could feel rolling off Naraku in waves. Growling at the Hanyou, Sesshomaru walked over to HIS mate-to-be and could see that she was still half asleep. However, as soon as he walked over to her, Kagome began to wake up. When he was close enough to the Miko, she sensed anger in his aura and was brought to full wake-fullness.

Kagome was startled when she was fully awake. She was an untrained Miko, in a house with at least two of the strongest demons in history, and one was pissed…yea, she was freaked out….until she saw _Him,_ standing across the room and looking at her like a piece of meat. Immediately Kagome's aura filled with anger and every demon, be it whole or half, within a mile radius, could feel the pissed Miko.

Toga smirked. If hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, then it had nothin' on a pissed Miko, and he knew she was about to rip Naraku a new one.

Sesshomaru put his hand on Kagome's shoulder and extended his aura to engulf hers in an attempt to calm the angry Miko, but she pulled herself out of his grasp and stomped over to Naraku.

Kagome was pissed beyond all reason. The bastard actually had the balls to show up in _her_ home after he put his scent on her like it was an everyday thing, and while she was betrothed no less! When Kagome was in front of Naraku, with Sesshomaru right behind her and Toga close by, she let him have it.

"YOU! What the FUCK gave you the right to put YOUR nasty ass SCENT on my person?! You knew DAMN GOOD AND WELL that I am betrothed to Sesshomaru, and even if I wasn't,THERE IS NO FORCE ON HEAVEN, EARTH, OR HELL THAT WOULD EVEN MAKE ME GIVE A SECOND THOUGHT AS TO BECOMING YOUR MATE!!! NO I will not spend time with you, I decline your courtship and wish to NEVER see you AGAIN! And by Youkai law, if I decline, you must abide by my wishes especially since I am a Miko. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!"

Naraku stood there, paralyzed by shock. She was a Miko? How could he not feel it before?….this was a problem, if she was Miko then the rules changed. He would have to back down for now because she was right. There was nothing he could do or enforce, especially since she declined his courtship in front of a Youkai elder…damn Taisho…Nodding to Kagome, Naraku closed his eyes and concentrated on his aura that surrounded her and removed it. When it was gone he could feel the anger in the room begin to dissipate.

Opening his eyes, he stared into Kagome's beautiful blue ones. "I apologize, I should have informed you of my actions and asked for your permission to put a claim on you. I see the error of my ways and can only hope for you forgiveness, and your Sesshomaru. I knew she was your intended but still wished to court her, I wish the both of you happiness and pray that I receive a wedding invitation." Once finished, Naraku bowed low to the family and made his way out of the house without another word.

Kagome blinked, that was it? He was just gonna leave her alone just like that? _'hmph, won't hear me complaining, the guy was a creep'_

Ok, i've been steadly workin on this chapter...and i hate it. This IS my worst chapter ive written. it doesnt flow right and i dont have a beta....i really need one. So, if you wanna be my beta message or email me and we'll talk.

As always, ideas are helpful and I will get my next chapter out when i can, but im a junior and have alot on my plate so i thank you for your patience. ^_^


	9. Authors Note

Hey everyone, sorry I'm making ya'll wait so long. I have the next couple of chapters written, but I'm fixing the ones that are posted. I've re-read them and I don't like what I read, so I'm gonna fix it. Have you ever written something, then looked over it a while later and thought '_Why in the world did I put that?' Well, that's basically what happened. Once again, I'm sorry, I've just been so busy with school, and getting ready for college. I'll post the revised chapters as I go, then post chapter 9. Please bear with me, I'm gonna get them out as fast as I can, but until august I can only get on the internet on Mondays, and that's only if I go to the fire meetings. Thank you all for putting up with me and sticking with me so far, ya'll will be rewarded, I promise you._

_- Kim_


End file.
